This invention relates generally to a device for preventing the pilfering of a garment from a garment hanger, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a garment hanger device for securing the end of a cable ring attached to a cable which is threaded through the sleeve of the garment and attached to the garment hanger.
Heretofore, there have been various types of anti-theft security chains for attaching to the hanger of a garment. Also, there have been various types of chains attached to lockers and wardrobe boxes to prevent the unauthorized removal of clothing from the locker or wardrobe box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,130 to Eutzler, a device to prevent pilferage of merchandise is disclosed having a retainer box with a locked cover. The box has a row of pegs therein with a slotted front wall. A link at one end of a chain may be inserted through the slot in the front wall and over a peg in the box. When the cover is closed and the box is locked, the chain is secured inside the box. While this device secures one end of a chain attached to merchandise suspended on a hanger, the structure of the subject invention is clearly distinguishable from this device. Also, the device is limited in the number of chains it can receive in the box since only one chain can be received per slot in the front wall.
None of the prior art garment and hanger securing devices provide means for securing a large number of chains attached to garment hangers on display racks.